Diamante
|weight= |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Monclova, Coahuila, Mexico |family=Negro Casas (father-in-law) |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Jimmy Cometa El Astuto El Satánico Franco Colombo |debut= |retired= |website=Principe Diamante's website }} Casas (born February 14, 1992 in Monclova, Coahuila, Mexico) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler currently working for Dragon Gate (DG) under the ring name ' Diamante' (Spanish for "Diamond"), where he is a former one-time Open The Triangle Gate Champion as part of the heel stable R.E.D. Diamante is the son-in-law of professional wrestler José Casas, known under the ring name Negro Casas, where the family relationship is publicly acknowledged. He is known for his work for the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), where he used a tecnico ("Good guy") wrestling character. Diamante's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. In CMLL, Diamante is a former one-time Mexican National Trios Champion and a former one-time Occidente Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career and New Japan Pro Wrestling (2009–2013) The wrestler later known as Diamante made his debut at a very early age, initially working as Chamaco Meza ("Kid" Meza) and also worked as Aero Boy early on, working primarily in Nuevo León. Later on, he adopted a new ring name and image as Principe Diamante ("Prince Diamond"). He worked for Lucha Libre AAA World Wide at the age of just 16, wrestling at the 2008 Rey de Reyes show teaming with Street Boy and Tigre Cota to defeat Black Mamba, Rio Bravo, and Tito Santana. In the summer of 2009, he signed a contract with Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and initially worked under the name "As Jr." (Ace Junior), although it was never clear which "Ace" he was supposed to be the son off. After working as As Jr. for a few months he had his ring name changed to "Diamante", not revealing that he worked as As Jr. until years later. As Diamante, he would work for CMLL until 2013, in which he held the one-time Mexican National Trios Championship and the Occidente Heavyweight Championship one-time. During his time with the promotion, Diamante made his first trip to Japan in January 2012 appearing on two jointly promoted shows between CMLL and Japanese based New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) called Fantastica Mania. On the first night Diamante teamed up with Japanese natives Jushin Thunder Liger and Tetsuya Naito defeated Mephisto, Shinsuke Nakamura, Yujiro Takahashi. On the second night Diamante, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Naito lost to Mephisto, Takahashi and Kazuchika Okada. In January 2013, Diamante returned to Japan to take part in the three-day Fantastica Mania 2013 event. During the first night on January 18, he teamed with BUSHI and Ryusuke Taguchi in a six-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Rey Escorpión, Tomohiro Ishii and Yujiro Takahashi. The following night, Diamante and Máscara Dorada were defeated in a tag team match by Mephisto and Okumura. During the third and final night, Diamante took part in a twelve-man torneo cibernetico, from which he was the sixth man eliminated by Okumura and which was eventually won by Tomohiro Ishii. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2017–2018) In August 2017, Diamante began touring with Japanese promotion All Japan Pro Wrestling. During the tour, which lasted until August 27, Diamante, lost all of his matches, with his last match on August 27 at All Japan 45th Anniversary Show being against Carístico in a losing effort. He returned to the promotion in the following November for a second tour, which lasted until November 6, winning only two of his matches. Dragon Gate (2019–Present) On August 3, 2019, Diamante was announced as the newest member of the heel stable R.E.D, with his debut match being on August 7. At the event on August 7, Diamante made his in-ring debut for Dragon Gate teaming with his R.E.D stablemates Kazma Sakamoto and Takashi Yoshida in a winning effort against MaxiMuM (Dragon Kid, Jason Lee and Kaito Ishida). He would work mainly in opening matches, before starting being pushed in December, leading him on December 15 at Final Gate, winning the Open The Triangle Gate Championship with his R.E.D stablemates H.Y.O and Takashi Yoshida, after defeating Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F, and Strong Machine G) and Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) in a three-way match. Later that month, Diamante became part of a "Generation War" against Dragon Gate and Toryumon. Diamante, H.Y.O and Yoshida lost the Open The Triangle Gate Championship to Toryumon trio of Dragon Kid, Ryo Saito and Kenichiro Arai on February 7, 2020. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Diamante Special (Arm-trapped sharpshooter) ** Springboard 450° splash ** Vuelta Finale ''(Modified Gorilla Press dropped into a Falling Powerbomb) ** ''Vuelta Finale 2 ''(Modified Gorlla Press dropped into a Sitout Facebuster) *'Entrance themes''' **'"Delight Extra Realize"' (2nd version) by YO-HEI (used while part of R.E.D) Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with H.Y.O and Takashi Yoshida Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:R.E.D